


What Makes it Worth it

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [190]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Cannot emphasize enough the fluff, Fluff and Smut, Large amount of fluff, M/M, Padackles Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: I love the Padackles family. Something fluffy and smutty. Gen and Danneel have a girls night out so J2 watch all the kids together. Some fluff with the kids then some J2 smut once the kids are all in bed. Please and thank you!!





	What Makes it Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> WOW it's been a long time since i've written anything. Enjoy! To the requester: I hope this is in the ballpark of what you imagined.

**Prompt** : I love the Padackles family. Something fluffy and smutty. Gen and Danneel have a girls night out so J2 watch all the kids together. Some fluff with the kids then some J2 smut once the kids are all in bed. Please and thank you!!

 

Gen and Danneel were enjoying a girl’s day, starting with trips to the spa, shopping, and eventually a club where they would drink in the flirtations of strange men. It was one of their favorite nights of the month.

Jared and Jensen loved it too. They both loved their wives, as one loves one of the dearest friends you could have, and appreciated that the women had been such loyal protectors of the secret J2 relationship for so long. The least they could do was watch the kids a couple nights a month to allow their hard-working companions a wild night out. And, once the kids were asleep, it provided some much appreciated alone time between Jared and Jensen.

With Jensen’s new twins it was a battle just to make sure everyone was clean, everyone was eating, and nothing was broken. The kids had known each other since literally birth and luckily there was no typical fighting between them. They were each other’s protectors, their best friends. JJ had appointed herself the care-taker of her two new younger siblings. Jensen could already tell she would grow up to be the fiercest caretaker to all of the Padackles kids.

JJ and Tom taught the younger kids how to stay in the lines in the coloring books. Only 4 years old and JJ had already appointed herself the guardian and instructor of the others. It warmed Jensen’s heart.

“We really made six little miracles, huh?”

Jensen felt the warm breath of his boyfriend against his ear and the strong arms around his waist. “It really takes my breath away.” He turned around in the circle of Jared’s arms. “We’re a family, Jay. We have each other, we have the kids, we have some of the best wives the world could give—my life did not turn out like I expected and it’s certainly not the family I thought I would have.” He looked at Arrow and Zeppelin, who JJ hadn’t let out of her sight since they were born, and smiled. “It’s so much better. It’s so much more than I ever thought I would have.”

Jared squeezed Jensen briefly. He knew the struggle that Jensen felt growing up closeted in Texas, pursuing his passion of acting as an escape for the fact that he never thought he would find a man he loved.

Jared loved that he could provide a happiness for Jensen that seemed so unobtainable 13 years ago. “You know, I love having the kids around but it does mean we have to behave.”

Jared chuckled. “You’re unbelievable.”

Odette gurgled from the floor and reached for the toy car Zeppelin was aimlessly pushing around. Jensen was prepared to calm Zeppelin after having his toy taken away, but he didn’t need to worry. Tom was beside him in a second, handing him another truck before anything even came of it. Jensen felt like his heart could burst. Their kids got along so flawlessly it was like fate.

Jared noticed that Jensen had fallen silent. “Where’s your mind going, Jensen?”

“What… how would we explain _us?”_ Jensen asked. “We’re kind of an unconvential family.”

“Unconvential, but loving and happy. By the time our kids are old enough to understand what relationships are, and what a same-sex relationship is, they won’t care. We’ve raised them well and they already love us. We’re a family, Jensen. Marriage doesn’t define anything about this group and you know that.”

Jensen nodded. He appreciated how his boyfriend was always so strong, always so confident. “Thanks.”

He noticed JJ and Tom starting to yawn, so he nudged Jared. “I think it’s time to get the kids in bed.”

“You just want to get me naked, don’t you Ackles?”

  
“How dare you,” Jensen teased. “Such outrageous assumptions. Just for that you can be on teeth-brushing duty.”

“Oh _hell_ no. You can take JJ and Tom and I’ll take the rest but I am not doing this alone.”

Jensen chuckled. He loved their kids, but nighttime rituals were the hardest part of raising them. By the time the kids were tucked away, teeth brushed and nighttime stories read, both Jared and Jensen were dead tired.

“Let’s skip sex tonight and just sleep,” Jensen groaned. He stripped off his jeans and fell into bed.

“Oh no you don’t Ackles. We are doing this now.” Jared stripped off his shirt and all thoughts of going to sleep drifted out of Jensen’s mind. It was shocking that his boyfriend still managed to stay in such incredible shape, to keep those abs and arms in tip-top shape to hold Jensen safely and hold him down to fuck.

Jensen’s legs opened in a Pavlovian response to the heat-filled stare Jared gave him. “That’s right, Ackles.” Jared shucked off his pants and climbed on top of his boyfriend. “Spread those legs for me, show me how much you want my dick.” His fingers peeled Jensen’s shirt off. “Hm, god Jensen. I can see why those fan girls lose it over you.”

“Just get inside me because I fall asleep.”

“Way to kill the romance.”

“Sorry babe.” Jensen reached up and twisted his hands in Jared’s hair. “Please get inside me or I will go jerk off in the bathroom.”

“Oh, shut up.” Jared yanked off his and Jensen’s boxers. “I’m gonna get inside you Ackles, and I’m gonna make you _fucking lose it_.” He bent down and blew on Jensen’s ear, making the older man shiver. “But you better not yell.” He sat up with a smirk. “Don’t want to wake up our precious kids.”

Jensen looked at his boyfriend’s beautiful dick, long and firm just like Jared. He wanted it inside him. He spread his legs wider and lifted his hips. “Come on, Jay, get in me. Show me how much you want me, how much you love me.”

Jared let out a noise that could only be described as a growl and grabbed the lube off of their nightstand. “We’re gonna need a new one soon.”

“Okay, it’s your turn to buy it. It was so awkward last time.”

Jared chuckled and Jensen felt a swoop of love, a reminder that even though their sex life was wild there was so much emotion and happiness between them too. “I love you.”

Jared stopped and looked at Jensen. “I love you too, Jensen.” He held his gaze and then Jensen jumped when he felt one of Jared’s fingers start to open him up, cool from the lube.

“Oh, fuck,” Jensen groaned. “Feels good.”

“Careful now,” Jared reminded. “Not too loud.”

Jensen tried to muffle the cries he wanted to let out as Jared slowly fingered him open. He knew Jared was taking his time, trying to break Jensen. And Jensen wouldn’t let him. “Get inside me, you fucking tease!”

“Ooh, language. Don’t want the kids to hear this.”

“I swear to got I will k—,”

Jared shoved inside Jensen on one complete thrust and Jensen clasped his hands over his mouth to muffle the cry. He felt so full and so full good. “Just… just stay still for a second.”

Jared nodded and leaned down to pepper kisses on Jensen’s collarbone while he adjusted. Jensen tilted his head to the side and caught Jared’s lips. “You can move,” He said quietly.

Jared started to pump in and out of Jensen, slowly at first and then picking up the speed when Jensen shot him a glare that said _I’m not gonna break_. The bed creaked under the weight of the two men but Jared couldn’t find it in himself to care. Jared was pounding against his prostate and Jensen watched to lick the sweat off his bulging muscles. “Oh fuck, yes Jared, _yes_!”

Jensen’s cock was hard and dripping against his stomach and Jared’s hand very teasingly rubbed the slit.

Jared’s fingers twirled Jensen’s nipples and the older man bucked. “Oh my god, oh my god, Jared I need-,” Jensen’s sentence was cut off with a gasp.

“I know what you need,” Jared growled. “You want to come, Jensen? You want me to jerk you off, want me to make you feel good?”   
“Please, please, please,” Jensen babbled. “Fuck I love you.”

Jared’s hand wrapped around Jensen’s cock and started to rub him off. Jensen’s head lolled back on the pillow, no longer able to form coherent thoughts. White ropes of come erupted from his dick and splattered on his and Jared’s chests. He felt Jared shudder and then his boyfriend’s body collapsed on top of him.

“Oh shit Jen, you always feel so good.”

Jensen wrapped his arms around his exhausted boyfriend and couldn’t resist licking the hollow of Jared’s neck, muscled and salty. “Oh, Jensen, I’m too old to go right away.”

Jensen chuckled and kissed his temple. “You’re cute.”

Jared fumbled for the top of the blanket and wrapped it around both of them. “Nights like this… nights where our whole family is together… it just makes life worth living.”

“I know what you mean.” Jensen loved the nights of childish screaming, trying to catch fireflies, and the two families intertwined as much as any two families could be. It made every 5am call for Supernatural, every late night and early morning, every flight and interview and script worth it.

Jared was right. It makes life worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I apologize for the very late posting, it's been more than a year, but I have not forgotten about any stories at all. I want to write all the requests!


End file.
